The proposed Survey Methods Core (SMC) will be located at the Survey Research Laboratory (SRL) at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) and will be led by Dr. Timothy Johnson. Dr. Johnson is the Director of the Survey Research Laboratory, Research Professor in the School of Public Health, and Associate Professor of Public Administration in the College of Urban Planning and Public Affairs (CUPPA). Jennifer Parsons, Associate Director for Research Programs at the SRL, will serve as the SMC Co-Investigator. The Survey Research Laboratory (SRL) of the University of Illinois at Chicago is a research and service unit established in 1964. It is a division of the University of Illinois at Chicago's College of Urban Planning and Public Affairs that provides survey research services to the faculty, staff, and students of the University of Illinois at Chicago and Urbana-Champaign; other academic institutions; local, state, and federal agencies; and others working in the public interest. The SMC will be responsible for questionnaire development, including cognitive interviewing; sampling oversight; data collection for Projects 2 and 4; and data management of the survey data for the Center. Specifically, it will be responsible for working with all project investigators on the development of all questionnaires needed by the Center. The Core will be responsible for ensuring that there are common data items across the projects to allow comparability across projects. Data files and data documentation will be prepared by the SMC and provided to the Statistical Core for analysis. Significant features of this core resource include: extensive collaboration with the senior leadership in the development of the overall Center application; instrument development and pretesting procedures using the latest cognitive theories regarding survey response aimed at reducing nonsampling error due to poor questionnaire design; and specific attention to quality control through coordination of data collection and delivery of completed data sets to the component projects and the Statistics and Ascertainment Cores.